


A Secret Shared

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems only common sense that they're better together than they would be apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Shared

"It was just like I saw," Morgana says, toneless. "Only worse, because I knew I wasn't dreaming." She looks up at Gwen, her expression still fearful. "He would have killed me no matter what I said."

Gwen feels something tight and aching high in her chest, and she sits down beside Morgana on the floor, leaning her shoulders back against a bedpost. She only hesitates a moment before she shifts to wrap her arms around Morgana, smoothing her hair back from her face and resting her hand on Morgana's temple.

"You're safe now, he's gone now," she says in a soothing murmur. She feels Morgana relax a little against her. "Have you been practising?" she asks.

Morgana nods at her shoulder. "A little. I think there's less chance of my setting fire to the drapery now," she says with a laugh.

"Good, that's good."

"Oh, and look." Morgana sits upright again, and Gwen's glad to see some colour has returned to her cheeks. "I've found a new trick."

Morgana reaches out her hand, her eyes glowing, and a dress picks itself up from across the room and makes its way over to them.

"Oh, I see," Gwen says, trying to push down her amazement, "you're trying to put me out of a job."

The dress makes it halfway across the room in an orderly fashion, but then it suddenly veers off at a right angle and lands in a heap by the window.

Morgana grins a little sheepishly. "Not quite yet."

Gwen rolls her eyes for Morgana's benefit then gets up to retrieve the errant garment. It almost feels like things might get back to normal, newly acquired magical powers notwithstanding.

+

The night brings with it a less welcome kind of normal - Morgana anxious and sleepless, and Gwen in an antechamber ready to come in at the slightest thing.

In the end, it's not screaming that brings Gwen rushing into Morgana's chambers, but rather a soft call.

"Gwen," Morgana says, right in Gwen's ear.

Gwen starts awake, but there's no one there.

"Gwen, are you awake?"

_Magic_, Gwen realises with an odd shiver. She gets up and goes to Morgana, who looks a mix of happy and guilty to see her.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have disturbed you, but --"

Gwen doesn't let her finish, just walks up to the bed and hugs Morgana fiercely, because she can.

"I'm so tired of being scared," Morgana whispers.

"I know, I know." Gwen rubs slow circles on Morgana's back, and then pauses. She draws back. "Actually, I have an idea. I won't be a minute."

She slips out of the room, leaving Morgana looking confused behind her, and makes her way through the castle towards Gaius's rooms.

She unlatches the door quietly and weaves her way through the tables, smiling to hear Gaius's deep, restful breathing. She's happy for the reminder that he's still here, that everything's okay. She tiptoes up the steps and slides into Merlin's room. He's sprawled out on the bed, face planted firmly in the pillow.

Gwen leans down to shake his shoulder gently. "Merlin!" she hisses.

"Mmmph," says Merlin.

"Merlin, it's Gwen, wake up."

"Huh," says Merlin, still muffled by the pillow. "Wassamatter?"

"So, you know you're a sorcerer," Gwen says conversationally, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Merlin flips over in bed at that, with so much force that Gwen almost loses her balance. "What?" he asks, looking bewildered. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Oh, I guessed ages ago," says Gwen. "Only, I know you know about Morgana, and I don't think it's fair you haven't told her."

Merlin hauls himself upright. "Gwen, wait, slow down. What?"

"You're magical, she's magical, you two should talk!" Gwen says brightly. "Come on." She gives Merlin's arm a quick tug.

Merlin follows out after her, and as soon as they're out in the corridor he starts badgering her with questions that she does her best to answer.

"A few months, I think -- no of course I haven't told anyone -- no, Arthur definitely doesn't know -- you really think Morgana would have told you and not me?"

"Gaius made me swear not to tell," Merlin says miserably as they reach Morgana's room.

"Come on, it's just us, it's okay," says Gwen, and pushes the door open.

Morgana is idly sending a quill floating around the room when they walk inside, and she freezes it in mid-air guiltily when she sees them.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

As a reply, Merlin reaches out a hand, and the quill flies neatly into his grasp.

"I don't believe it," Morgana says, getting out of bed and staring at Merlin.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I should have told you before."

"I don't _believe_ it," Morgana says again, and runs up to hug Merlin. "When did it start? What can you do?" She catches herself. "Sit down, and start from the beginning. You have to tell me everything."

Gwen smiles to herself and gets up to light them a couple of candles. She's glad beyond measure to hear the vibrancy and curiosity in Morgana's voice, the light back in her eyes. Merlin looks young in the moonlight, his hair askew from sleep, but he seems happy too as he talks about Ealdor, and his mother, and how hard it's been keeping it a secret since he's been here.

It's a load of Gwen's own mind too; she's been dying to talk to Morgana about her suspicions about Merlin ever since the druids. She understands that Merlin's had his reasons, but it seems only common sense that they're better together than they would be apart, that this way they can keep under Uther's radar, keep each other safe, even elude witchfinders. Gwen may not have magic herself, but that doesn't mean she's not caught up in this too. As Morgana laughs brightly and Merlin illustrates a point by making a bowl zoom across the table, Gwen wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
